


The New Hire

by NikaylaSarae



Series: StoryTime! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Roman has never known his brother, Logan, to break a promise. Until now.
Series: StoryTime! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The New Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anon who requested Roman's pov in my other series The Interview. The events in this fic take place during chapter 4 of that story.
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Roman ran a hand through his hair as he stalked through the halls of  _ StoryTime!,  _ growling under his breath as he descended to the next floor. 

_ Of course.  _ It was just like Lo to vanish from his office right when Roman needed him. For being known to never leave the building, Specs sure had a knack for not being where he was supposed to be when Roman’s Creative Muse decided it needed a second opinion. 

Must be a twin thing. He distinctly recalled Logan complaining that Roman had done the same to him.

Still.

It was really unlike Lo to so completely disappear from the upper levels that it had forced Roman to search the entire building for him. 

He exhaled, turning to go down yet another hallway, head on a swivel. It was unfortunate that their twin telepathy didn’t extend to tracking because if Roman didn’t know better, he would think Specs had left early. 

Ha.

The sun would split in two first. 

And--Roman glanced at his phone as he came to the balcony overlooking the lobby below, swearing under his breath when he saw the time. 

Sure, he supposed his Creative Muse was at fault for having a light bulb moment right before he was due to go interview yet another starry-eyed dreamer for  _ StoryTime!’s  _ creative team _ ,  _ but he hadn’t thought half an hour would make so much of a difference until he couldn’t find Specs.

Now though he’d have to--there! 

Roman straightened, a thrill of triumph rushing through him at spotting his twin about to enter the elevator below with some other guy in tow. “SPECS!” He called, his voice echoing around the lobby as he rushed for the stairs. “THERE you are!” 

_ Finally. _ Maybe he could tell Lo his brilliant idea on the ride up. Maybe two minutes would be enough time to get his opinion before Roman had to bound and gag his Creative Muse so he could focus on being dull and boring long enough to get through the interview process before once more allowing his muse to run free. 

At least this time Remy had sworn up and down that this interview wouldn’t be a waste of his time because he was certain that this  _ Virgil _ person would pass Roman’s stringent pre-qualifications for getting hired.

Crofters he hoped so. He was tired of having his new hires wash out. 

Forgoing using the stairs in favor of sliding down the railing to get to him that much quicker, Roman landed in front of his twin before the elevator doors had finished opening. “About time I found you!” He said, jabbing a finger at him as his brother dropped a smile that Roman long ago discovered meant trouble though he had no idea how that related to him or the purpled haired disaster in a suit standing next to his twin. 

He’d have to ask later. Creative Muse needed answers.  _ NOW.  _

“You have perfect timing as always, Roman.” His brother said, placing a hand on the kid’s elbow, pulling him inside the elevator. “I was just heading back upstairs to find you.” 

Roman blinked. “Find me? What for?” He demanded, following the two of them inside, hitting the button for the ninth floor. “I’ve spent the last twenty minutes trying to track you down and now  _ you _ want to find  _ me _ ?” 

Sometimes their ability to know when one of them needed another was a freaking curse. But seriously, what were the odds that they would both go seek out the other at the same time! 

Roman ran a hand through his hair, fighting back his irritation. And with a stranger in the elevator there was no way he could use this brief interlude to get Lo’s opinion. He didn’t tell just  _ anyone  _ his brilliant ideas before they were fully realized. “Of course you do this to me two minutes before my next interview--”

“For Virgil right?” 

Roman gaped at him, eyes narrowing as the doors slid shut. Okay, their twin telepathy didn’t extend  _ that far _ . “How did you--” 

“I just hired him for your department.” Logan said, gesturing to the third member of their little elevator party.

Roman froze, blood roaring in his ears as he clenched his hands, fighting to not hit the emergency button that would stop the elevator in place so he could have longer than twenty seconds to clarify that he hadn’t heard what he just thought he’d heard. 

“You.  _ WHAT?! _ ” 

They’d freaking  _ TALKED  _ about this! After the disaster that occurred two years and ten months ago with Logan’s meddling they had come to an agreement that his twin wouldn’t  _ interfere _ with Roman’s methods for hiring people! 

Surely Logan. His twin. The superhuman computer that could recall the most mundane information at the drop of a hat hadn’t  _ forgotten  _ that little fact and hired this fashion disaster of an emo in front of him without consulting Roman first. Right?

Wrong.

“I hired him--am I not speaking clearly today?” Logan asked, looking to the kid with a raised eyebrow. “You did the same thing when I told you you were hired too.” 

The kid--Virgil shook his head as he crossed his arms, rubbing the spot Lo had grabbed when he’d been pulled into the elevator. “No. It’s just a statement that not many people will find believable...apparently.” He said, mismatched eyes -which really had a unique color shade that Roman would love to take a moment to dra--NO. Stay FOCUSED. One Creative Muse idea at a time!...after dealing with this potential PR disaster. 

“Oh no, it’s believable,” Though he hoped the kid’s portfolio was a cut above his ability to dress himself, otherwise Remy would receive quite the earful on what _qualified_ meant when he got back. “If I allowed your interview to be scheduled in the first place.” But if Logan _liked_ him enough to _hire_ him...Roman was pretty sure that wasn’t a good sign.   
A pity. Remy had been quite convincing that Virgil would work out.

“But, Specs!” Roman growled, glaring at his twin as he held out his hand for what could only be Virgil’s portfolio under his arm. He hoped Lo had actually looked through it this time before pulling the trigger. “We agreed you wouldn’t interfere--”

“With your hires.” Logan finished. “I know. But trust me, _ brother _ .” He said, stressing the word as he handed Roman the portfolio. 

_ Brother.  _

A word that should never have been used between them while within  _ StoryTime! _ ’s walls. 

Roman froze, eyes flicking to Virgil and back. “He?”

Logan’s eyes glittered, but not with anger. No Roman would have thought they were filled with silent laughter as he adjusted his tie. “Knows we’re related, thanks to you.” 

WHAT?!  _ HOW?!  _ Oh no. Lo couldn’t blame this on him! He’d never even seen the kid before now!

“To me?! I haven’t said a word--” He denied, taking the portfolio and flipping it open as he leaned against the wall, barely taking in the images on the page. He valued his independence far too much to let just  _ anyone  _ know that he and Logan were related in any way shape or form. 

Gah. He fought back a shudder. No. NO. Roman would do  _ anything  _ to keep that particular secret from getting out. He’d done his time in school being treated like he and Logan were the same person, unable to form their own identities outside of being the  _ Prince Twins. _

_ And yet. _

Somehow the secret had gotten out. 

_ HOW?!  _

“Virgil.” Logan said, turning to the third occupant in the elevator. “Care to explain?”

And WHY was Lo taking this earth shattering revelation so calmly?! 

“I…” Virgil flushed under their combined stares, setting his chin stubbornly. “The Sherlock screenplay.”

….Come again? That screenplay hadn’t ever seen the light of day! Well...beyond the one picture he’d posted ages ago. Roman frowned, flipping to another page, watching from the corner of his eye as Virgil visibly paled, hands gripping onto the railing around the elevator. 

“I-I noticed that Logan’s name wasn’t completely covered when you took the picture” 

And Roman thought you couldn’t stop a heart more than once. 

Apparently he was wrong. 

Surely. SURELY  _ that  _ photo he’d posted wasn’t their downfall. He’d been careful to cover Logan’s name! He was sure of it! Yet this kid was telling him that--that---

“And I dug around a bit--” Virgil swallowed, darting glances between the two of them. “Do people here really not know you’re related?” 

Ha. They both shook their heads. “No.” 

That was the whole point of Logan becoming known as Specs here. Why Thomas had agreed that his real name wouldn’t be found anywhere in  _ StoryTime!’s _ records. Why Logan had taken to wearing glasses again instead of contacts. To give them a chance to be seen as individuals and not as a pair.

Virgil scoffed, gesturing between them. “But you two look exactly the same!” 

“Only a handful know.” Logan clarified, pointedly adjusting his glasses. 

“Like three people--Specs does great as Clark Kent--” Roman jerked his head up from the portfolio.  _ Wait. _ “Don’t tell me you hired him because he’s  _ blackmailing _ you!?” He demanded, jabbing a finger at Virgil. 

Surely Logan wouldn’t let himself be backed into such a corner!  _ He  _ was the one who’d ensured that people wouldn’t connect that they were related. One little picture couldn’t have done so much damage that Logan couldn’t get out of being blackmailed into giving the kid a job because of it! 

Virgil flinched, but took a step forward, eyes blazing. “I wouldn’t do that, Princey.” He growled. 

So the purple wallflower did have some bark. “Princey?” Roman repeated, narrowing his eyes. Not the most unique of nicknames but...usually people didn’t do that here. Nickname him back. It was always  _ ‘Yes, Mr. Prince. No, Mr. Prince. I can’t take it anymore and I quit!, Mr. Prince.’ _

It was...refreshing in a way.

Virgil faltered, glancing to Logan. “I--I---uh.” 

Crofters, he was like a feral kitten confronting a Lion. 

Logan shot him a look, eyes glittering with that hidden humor again, before giving Virgil a reassuring smile. “Go on, Virgil. Speak your mind.” 

_ Logan  _ was encouraging this? WHY?!

Virgil set his jaw, staring Roman down despite the obvious tremor to his hands. “I’m here because  _ you  _ were willing to give me a chance, sir. No other motive. I want to work here on my own merit. Not through...through  _ blackmail. _ ” He practically spat the word. “My Two Princes theory was just that. A theory until Lo--Specs here confirmed it.” 

Logan visibly winced at that. 

Huh. Roman tilted his head. That was....something. "Well…color me impressed that you got Dr. Roboto here to confirm anything, kid. Usually he's sealed tighter than a jar of Crofters." Usually Roman was the only one who could convince Lo to reveal things he didn’t want revealed. 

He snapped the portfolio shut as the elevator doors opened, hiding the artwork from any potential prying eyes. No need to let anyone else see them just yet. Not until Roman actually agreed on the hiring of this kid. Not until he could actually sit down and look at the images himself. "Don't count your eggs though. I'm not so easily swayed." 

Logan rolled his eyes. "Page twenty-eight." He said tapping the top of the portfolio as they stepped out onto the landing. "Then you'll understand one of the factors that lead to me hiring Virgil." 

Roman scoffed.  _ "One _ image led you to hire him over my head? Are you addled?" 

What could be  _ so good  _ that Logan chose to defy him and hire the kid? Sure, Remy had sworn that Virgil would be a good fit. But no one could be so unique as to get hired on  _ one page  _ alone!

"I would…agree." Virgil said slowly, biting his lip as he glanced to the portfolio in Roman’s arms. 

Roman blinked. Come again? “You agree?” 

Sure, people usually agreed with him to try and stay in his good graces, but most artists would preen over the knowledge that  _ one image  _ got them hired. 

Virgil shrugged one shoulder, glancing between the two of them as they made their way down the hallway. “Well...yah. Compared to my other works, I don't see how that one-"

The kid thought his other works were better? Logan hired him on this one mystery image that he was confident would rock his brother’s world and it wasn’t even a piece that Virgil thought was his best work?

How good was this kid?

How stupid was his brother? 

Logan shook his head, pulling open the door to Roman’s office, gesturing them inside. 

Typical. Roman fought not to bristle at the fact that his twin was taking charge in  _ HIS  _ domain. 

"I can assure you both that my cognitive function has been unaffected in my decision.” Logan said at least allowing Roman the dignity to enter first. “Your overall work is beyond noteworthy, Virgil, and while the one drawing is  _ A  _ factor.” He stressed the word, eyes once again glittering with that humor as Roman took his seat, plopping the portfolio on top of the desk. “For my decision to hire you, it is not  _ The  _ factor. Your work shows a much larger variety than any others I’ve seen.” 

Roman frowned. Okay...so maybe his brother wasn’t soo addled. But still.  _ One image?  _ “The thing weighs a ton, I would hope it would show some range.” He said, once more flipping through the pages to see what was so great about this ‘ _ page twenty-eight. _ ’ 

Honestly...from his quick glances at the other pieces...he could see why Remy and Logan both had been impressed. There was variety, creativity with lighting and color, a feel of familiarity that already sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach and if it weren’t for the fact that he was on a mission Roman would have stopped to inspect each piece more closely so he could figure out why it felt so familiar when he’d never met this kid before. 

It really didn’t help that he couldn’t see why Logan would decide to blatantly break his promise.

“I wouldn’t think you’d mind the size, Roman.” Logan said, straightening his tie. “You are the one interviewing for ‘fresh blood’ are you not or was there another reason you were whining to me just last night about the lack of talent in your department?” 

HEY! He pushed to his feet, hand resting on the page before the supposed glorious  _ I-can-break-my-promise-and-hire-you-on-the-spot _ artwork that had Logan running rogue in his department. 

His bemoaning the lack of creativity in his department was a thing said in total  _ confidence  _ and shouldn’t be broadcasted to the new guy even if he was in on their little  _ sibling  _ secret no matter how  _ good  _ this art piece was. 

"A Prince does not _ whine! _ ” He declared, flipping the page. “I merely bemoan the lack of talent people these days seem to ha--” Roman froze taking in the achingly familiar Sallyized version of Jack Skellington that had been his obsession and lock screen on his phone for the past six months. “ _ WHAT?!”  _

He didn’t realize he yelled the last word until Logan smirked, adjusting his glasses as he closed the blinds on the windows to Roman’s office.

Yah probably not a good idea to let others see him totally fangirling, but AAHHHH!!!!! He couldn’t believe it!

Roman shoved to his feet, heart pounding like a drum in his chest as he practically climbed over the desk to shove the picture into the Virgil’s startled face. " _ You drew this?! _ " 

_ No way no way no way!  _ He HAD to be dreaming!!!  _ This  _ kid was his beloved Stormcloud?! 

Virgil blinked down Jack Skellington before raising an eyebrow, mismatch eyes shining with confusion. "Yes?"

Oh. OH.  _ OH!  _ CHRISTMAS HAD COME EARLY!! Roman placed the portfolio on the desk, careful to keep it open to page twenty-eight because he wasn’t quite convinced just yet that he wasn’t dreaming and  _ if  _ he closed the portfolio maybe it would disappear but no. This had to be real! He pulled out his phone, quickly pulling up Stormcloud’s webpage with the Sallyized version of Jack front and center with the exact same stormcloud signature on the bottom, before shoving his phone in Virgil’s face, the kid practically going cross eyed in the process. “You're telling me  _ this _ is you?” He asked, anticipation filling every fiber of his being. “That you're--!"

" _ EmoKnightmare478 _ ?" Virgil asked without missing a beat as he ran his hand through his hair. “Yah. That's me, Princey, but how--why?" 

“YES!” Roman cried out, grabbing Logan and pulling him into a waltz around the room that only lasted for like two seconds before he had to stop and just jump up and down in a circle with Specs like the fangirl he was at this wondrous turn of events. "YES YES YES YES YES YES!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, LOGAROO!! YOU FOUND STORMCLOUD! HE APPLIED! HE WANTS TO WORK--!! LOGAN! AHHHHH!!!!" 

“Am I...missing something here?” Virgil asked, resting a hand, protectively on his artwork, safely keeping his distance from Roman’s prancing.

“Roman’s been a fan of your account for the past couple of years.” Logan said simply, looking over his shoulder at their new hire as he turned in place with Roman. “He looks forward to seeing your bi-montly updates like one looks forward to opening presents at Christmas.”

Virgil went white, his other hand reaching to grab onto the desk as he swayed. “You’re a  _ Fan?”  _ He squeaked. 

"OF COURSE!!” Roman cried, finally freeing his twin from his finger-numbing grip to fall down to his knees at Virgil’s feet, arms spread wide. Even the Greats had people that they secretly admired. “Do you know how much I positively _ adore _ your twist on a Nightmare Before Christmas series?” He asked eagerly. Every piece had been simply superb. A gift from the Gods. A supreme act of creativity that Roman could only hope to replicate. Stormcloud had taken his favorite Halloween movie and brought it to new heights, giving complexities to even the minorest of characters leaving him in awe every single time. 

“Tell me.” Roman said, still on his knees, clasping his hands together like a beggar. “What would it take to commission you to draw the entire cast Sallyized for me? One large painting to hang there over my desk? Anything's on the table. Name your price." 

“I--I--uhhh--” Virgil leaned away, hands scrambling on the desk. 

Logan exhaled, grabbing Roman by the shoulder. “Perhaps you should tone down the adoration and stop terrorizing your new hire?” He suggested, tightening his grip.

Right.  _ Right.  _ Roman batted away Lo’s hand, rising to his feet. Of course. This wasn’t a Comic Con convention. He had to maintain some sort of decorum, but THIS WAS HIS STORMCLOUD HOW COULD HE NOT BE EXCITED?! 

“He’s--He’s not--” Virgil drew in a shallow breath. 

Not what? Not serious about his request for a commission because he definitely was! 

Logan shook his head. “Well...even if he’s not, I shall assuage your fears anyway. You will still have your job even if you refuse, Virgil. Crofters forbid it doesn’t do Roman any harm to be told no every now and then.” 

Roman scoffed at that. Oh, yes it did. He much preferred getting what he wanted thank you very much and being spurned by his favorite artist for a commission he’d been dreaming of for months may just kill him then and there. 

Still. Logan did have a point. As Virgil’s potential new boss, he did have to set clear boundaries and this definitely had blurred the lines a bit. “Oh yes, your job isn’t ever in question with this, Stormcloud.” Roman said, offering him a smile as he spread his hands peacefully. “Specs hired you and from what I’ve seen so far,”  He would need to take a very in depth look at the artwork within that portfolio when he got a chance. He  _ needed  _ to see what else Virgil had designed. But that would have to come later. “I second it,  _ but. _ ” His eyes went wide and pleading as he clasped his hands together. “I will be very very  _ very  _ heartbroken and will be giving you super sad puppy dog eyes like this every time you see me for the next--”

“Three hours?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses as he pulled his brother back another step to give Virgil space to breathe.

Roman made a face. Way to ruin the moment. “I was gonna say a week, but probably.” It would hurt, but he could handle the rejection...maybe. Probably. He didn’t know for sure. People didn’t usually say no to him when they knew who he was.

Virgil swallowed, licking his lips. “You...really would…pay me? The Prince? Would...pay me?” 

“Of course! I said--” Roman turned to Logan. “Did I not say that, Lo? Any price. I said that!” He wasn’t a heathen expecting Stormcloud to do such an intense art piece like that for  _ free.  _ No. Roman knew the value of art and Virgil’s artwork would be worth every single penny! 

“You did indeed.” Logan nodded.

“Great!” Good to know they’d been clear on that. “Here.” Roman took Virgil by the arm, pulling him to a seat at his desk. “Specs will draw up your contract for the position. Wages, hours, expected responsibilities, rules and policies, so on and so forth. I trust he was quite thorough in whatever interview he gave you right before you found me right? Right. But you and I.” He smiled conspiracally, pulling up a chair. “Need to talk shop. Come on. Commission. How much?” 

Logan rolled his eyes as he slid into another chair in front of Roman’s computer, his fingers already flying over the keyboard to pull up the necessary forms to print out. “Of course, leave the boring paperwork to me.” 

“It’s what you’re good at Specs.” Roman waved vaguely in his direction, his full attention on his favorite Stormcloud. “Come on Virge, can I call you Virge? Name your price.” 

“I--I---Okay...uhmmm. Well…” Virgil rubbed the back of his head before dropping his hand to where Roman had touched him. “Were you actually wanting one large painting of everyone together or individual pieces that form a scene if placed side by side? 

_ Individual….Pieces?!  _ Roman leaned forward, fighting to not grin like a madman. “I was thinking the former, but the latter intrigues me. What would be the difference?” 

“Well…” The corner of Virgil’s mouth twitched as he rested a hand on his portfolio. “You said name my price. Does it have to be just...monetary?” 

Oooooohhh. Roman smirked to his twin who shared the same smile back. More and more he was seeing why Logan had gone over his head in this. Their new hire was going to fit in rather well here if he was already thinking like that. He hardly doubted that Lo had had time to fill Virge in on their whole betting system here which meant he probably was thinking to set himself up nicely here at  _ StoryTime! _ before his first day. 

“No, no it does not.” Roman sat back lacing his fingers together. “What were you thinking instead? A higher wage? A better position?” 

The soft typing from behind him stopped and he could only assume that Logan was waiting for Virgil’s answer as well. 

It was one thing to claim to not want to blackmail the twins. It was another entirely to not try and make a grab for power when you had the chance.

Virgil gave a soft growl, shaking his head. “I told you, Princey. I’m not here because I have blackmail on you or want to take a  _ bribe. _ ” He spat the word, his eyes alight with an inner fire, Roman hadn’t seen in a long long time. “Personal commissions are and will  _ always _ be considered separate from my job here. I won’t argue for things that I haven’t yet proven that I deserve to get.” 

Roman relaxed a little at that. “Alright…” He said slowly, listening as Logan began typing again. “But if your asking price doesn’t include money, power, or position.” He raised an eyebrow. “What then are you wanting me to pay in?” 

Virgil visibly swallowed. “Well, I would charge per character piece of course.” 

Of course. If they had been talking money then Roman could see how this whole thing could get extremely pricey for him with each character being on an individual piece. 

But Virgil didn’t want money.

“And for Jack.” Virge placed a trembling hand on his portfolio. “My price--” He licked his lips, but didn’t break eye contact as Roman leaned forward. “My price would be that I can wear my hoodie to work.” 

A...hoodie? Roman again shared a look with Logan. The price of having the magnificent Sallyized Jack Skellington gracing his office walls all hinged on the ability for the kid to wear a hoodie?!  _ WHY?! _

Logan raised an eyebrow, before shrugging a shoulder showing that he had no clue either why a  _ hoodie  _ would be worth one divinely inspired Jack Skellington, before he returned his attention to the laptop, a slight wrinkle between his eyes forming as he frowned. “You are aware that our dress code is--” 

“Business casual, yes.” Virgil said, pulling at the collar of his shirt, his fingers trailing down his tie. “And I can,” the corner of his mouth twitched in distaste. “follow that to a T, if this particular option doesn’t work for you, I promise. You just said--”

“Name any price.” It was unconventional but it worked and maybe, though he highly doubted it, the kid would look better in the hoodie rather than the ill-fitting suit he currently wore. 

Roman nodded, pulling out a pen and paper, quickly scrawling down the names of a dozen characters from the movie that he for sure wanted Sallyized. 

Best to write it down now than spend the next whoever knew how long trying to remember just which price belonged with which piece. 

“For Jack.” He said, fighting the giddy feeling rising in his chest as he circled the name and wrote ‘ _ wear hoodie at StoryTime!’  _ next to it. “I’ll allow the wearing of the hoodie here for low key, everyday work things. BUT.” He stressed the word as he looked up. “Any meetings, presentations, or red carpet events you’ll need to nix it. Deal?” 

Virgil let out a breath, relaxing as he leaned forward giving Roman a large genuine smile. “Deal.”


End file.
